A scientific paper The Origins of Twilight Vampire
by jeasterl
Summary: A scientific paper The Origins of Twilight Vampire found behind a book case after the geneticist went missing story told from the remaining evidence after the scientist disappear
1. outline

1. Origin of twilight vampires

a. Ancient civilizations

b. Nature

2. Hunting tools

a. Teeth

i. Sharpness

ii. Venom components

1. Toxin

2. Retrovirus

3. Anti coagulant

b. Strength

c. Senses

d. Ability

3. Biology of the 'change'

a. Physical shape

b. Crystalline structure of flesh

c. Digestive changes

d. Glandular changes

4. Biological factors

5. Psycho-Biological factors

No one knows exactly when the first vampire came into being but the earliest writings mention the blood drinkers (vampires are among the experts that translate ancient writing and keep the info suppressed) the oldest of the vampires known are only a few thousand years old the voltari the Romanian others are a few thousand years at the most this is the best theory about their origins

In nature every creature has controls on their population predation disease and birth rate tend to keep earths creatures in control except for man when man gathered into villages predation fell food pressures fell sickness increased but as knowledge increased even that decreased soon the populations were in the thousands at some point the vampire evolved a predator matched for human kind as smart and cunning with features that both attract and repel humans the vampire is controlled by a built in psychology a vampire cannot abide competition for food and will often kill another vampire hunting in their range when first turned a vampire is enormously strong, chaotic and often will turn on their creator so most vampires will not turn others willingly most vampire do not have the control necessary to bite and not drain the victim

Tools

The vampire have many tools for hunting first we will talk about the fangs

Vampires are not equipped with extended canine like in the movies their teeth look like normal teeth their teeth are sharp capable of parting bone and soft metal easily harder then tool steel edged with a carbide like material the teeth continue to grow and renew slowly their hardness and sharpness allow them to shear through flesh cloth even armor they also are grooved in back to provide the method of delivering the venom. Venom has several components the largest is a toxin that paralyzes with pain.(see footnote for chemical formula)[1] Shock and blood loss are the usual cause of death for the victim. a second component is the retro-virus[2] that causes the change, that in itself is painful, first changed is the nervous system the victim can feel every bit of the change the muscles re-link and convert it is like a cramp in every muscle the victim feels with the sensitivity and nerve impulse speed of vampire the last component is an anti coagulant[3] allows the blood to flow easily even from small bites

Strength  
a vampire's strength varies but even the smallest and weakest is many times stronger then the strongest human when first turned vampires draw on their human blood supply as fuel resulting in massive strength an average vampire can overturn a car[4] with almost no effort a newborn can flip a truck with the same ease note they still have to obey the laws of physics they can only pull down their own weight and have to find a balance point before lifting a large percentage of their weight but can carry many times their weight even at a full run or climbing a tree or building to allow them to escape with their victims.[5]

Senses  
a vampires senses are more keen then any in the animal kingdom able to see far into the infir-red and ultra violet seeing in the dark almost as clear as broad daylight colors wash out a bit but even at the darkest night their color vision is better then humans under the best conditions vision is soo sharp a vampire might be able to read a newspaper at several hundred yards smell: a vampire can follow a trail many days old smell blood from better then a mile under the right conditions hearing the smallest sounds at dozens even hundreds of yards they might detect a human heart beat  
if this wasn't enough some vampires have extra abilities *see appendix for types and limitations of abilities

* * *

[1] Molecular form of vampire 'pain' toxin

[2] Electron microscope image of retrovirus

[3] Molecular form of vampire anticoagulant

[4] ;/'

[5] ;'

**up loaders report several of the foot notes have been lost or damaged beyond recovery  
additional pages will be uploaded when the blood is cleaned off enough for transcription**


	2. journal entry 71489

Journal entry 10 7/14/1989

The young native American brought me a jar of a thick silvery substance he also handed me a disposable camera and what looked like several fingers in a plastic bag

He asked "was this enough to loose the records of his genetic tests" I told him if it proved true I would make sure no one else discovered he had a twenty fourth pair of chromosomes and asked him what did they do with the rest of the … person he said they burned the rest and I should burn the fingers soon as I test them


	3. journal entry july 21 1989

Journal entry 15

7 21 89

Gross analyses of the samples continue. the liquid, which the boy claimed was blood, contains an amazing level of oxygen almost 40% about 25% is like human blood carrying nutrition, other fractions of the material include unknown compounds and a viral agent we are treating this as a hazardous material.

Laboratory animals upon smelling this material go into a frenzy to escape and even die from the stress

A piece of one of the 'fingers' was sent to spectral analysis. smith was angry at me for not warning him how flammable the sample was a new analyzer is on order

We have suspended animal testing. The smallest dose of the 'blood' introduced into a rat's bloodstream causes an agonizing death. Causing pain without gaining knowledge is unworthy of us so more chemical analysis

Dna testing is continuing results are expected in 10 days


	4. minutes of the first meeting

**Research team Alpha**

Meeting Minutes

_July 30 1989_

_Present:_ chairman Dr. Michael Clark, Dr Joshua Smith, Dr. Elisabeth East, Sam Jericho, Hiro Hamashi

_Next meeting:_ first Monday of each month, 2:00pm, conference room b

I. Announcements

Dr. Michael Clark, Dr Joshua Smith, Dr. Elisabeth East, Sam Jericho, Hiro Hamashi

Are forming a research team to look into the materials brought to Dr Clark the purpose is to fully identify and discover any potential medical uses

Dr. Michael Clark, genetics

Dr Joshua Smith, biochemistry

Dr. Elisabeth East, anthropology

Sam Jericho, Hiro Hamashi will assist

II. Discussion

The gross chemical analysis and preliminary DNA sequencing is done Dr Smith will continue with analyzing the so called 'blood' the rest of us will develop theories and do research

III. Roundtable

Dr. East has a copy of the photos and the information we have on the anatomy of the fingers

We pass out copies of the reports originals are kept in my office safe


	5. April 5 1995

Authors note: this story is told in a series of journal entries, reports and papers while some might not think it is a story, it tells the story of the researchers who study these samples the only narrative will be transcripts from security cameras or experiment cameras and the final few chapters

April 5, 1995

Results of various experiments

Miss east suggested since we assume the source of these samples is a vampire we should test the samples with blood

Full experimental data is available

Results

when one ml of the liquid is added to 100 ml of human blood a change occurs in approximately one hour all the blood has converted to the silver liquid test confirm that it is identical to the original samples

when one of the biological samples are placed in blood they move more then average within the same hour blood is converted to the silver liquid

when left in blood or silver liquid the fingers show new growth at approximately one cc per twenty four hours

hiro is monitoring an experiment to see if the growth continues

We have confirmed that the retrovirus is not able to go airborne so precautions have been reduced samples are handled with double gloves and simple masks and shields

Report from Dr East.

From the limited photographic evidence the subject appears human approximately one hundred eighty centimeters, Caucasian, of slightly above average build. The iris of the eyes appeared red damage and lack of actual samples preclude me from confirming whether this is a trait or an abnormality

The skin on the samples in our lab is tough only cut with carbide or diamond tools, dulling surgical steel tools in moments the cells have taken the appearance of stone the finger prints have not returned any results

Personal journal

Our team continues to work on this between other projects

Two potential paths now that we have exhausted our present data are first capture a living subject second attempt at human experiments

Sam jerico is replace on the team by Wendy Sanchez personally I feel she is a little odd she seems part of what is called the 'Goth' subculture but came highly recommended and seems excited to be working with samples from potentially a real vampire


End file.
